tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prayer For the Dying
Prayer For the Dying jest dwunastym odcinkiem szóstego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis POŁĄCZENIE — Kiedy ojciec Liv i Luke'a przyjeżdża do miasta, by świętować ich urodziny, oni starają się przekonać go, żeby pozwolił Kaiowi i Jo zająć ich miejsce w ceremonii połączenia. Po tym jak Tyler dowiaduje się, że połączenie dojdzie do skutku wcześniej niż przypuszczał, nakłania Liv, by pozwoliła mu porozmawiać z jej ojcem. Tymczasem plan Caroline dotyczący uleczenia jej matki przybiera niespodziewany i druzgocący obrót. Elena, Stefan i Damon zbierają się w szpitalu, kiedy Jo próbuje uratować szeryf Forbes życie. Wreszcie, kiedy ceremonia połączenia ma się odbyć, ryzykowny plan Damona sprawia, że sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli, zmuszając jedno z bliźniąt do wzięcia spraw w swoje ręce. Streszczenie Caroline budzi się i zastaje na werandzie Colina, który jest w ciężkim stanie. Rankiem wraz ze Stefanem dochodzi do wniosku, że zmarł i stał się wampirem. Damon rozmawia ze śpieszącą się na zajęcia Eleną. Umawiają się na randkę. W łóżku Tyler oraz Liv zastanawiają się, dokąd mogliby uciec, jednak sielankę przerywa przybycie ojca dziewczyny. Magia Jo nie działa tak, jak powinna. Stefan przynosi Colina do szpitala. Doktor Laughlin odkrywa, że mężczyzna jest w potwornym stanie - guzy rosną, a on nie może umrzeć. Na miejscu zjawia się też Liz, którą wcześniej Caroline napoiła swą krwią. Elena wypomina Stefanowi, że pośpieszyli się z uleczaniem szeryf, powodując straszne konsekwencje. Jo postanawia przeprowadzić na Liz transfuzję krwi. Liv spotyka się z bratem i razem idą na obiad z tatą. Okazuje się, że zabieg nie podziałał i pani Forbes jest umierająca. Stefan usiłuje pocieszyć Caroline. Colin prosi ich, by go zabili, a Damon spełnia to życzenie oraz obwieszcza pannie Forbes, że zabiła własną matkę. Dziewczyna ucieka ze szpitala. Elena zostaje z Liz i rozmawiają o tym, co się stało. Stefan znajduje przyjaciółkę w salonie pogrzebowym. Opowiada jej o własnej mamie, która zmarła, gdy był dzieckiem. Prowadzi ją z powrotem do szpitala. Joshua Parker nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że Luke i Liv odmawiają połączenia. Przyłapując Tylera na próbie wykradnięcia nieprzytomnego Kaia, Damon wpada na pomysł. Dzwoni do ojca czarownika i każe mu, by jeszcze tej samej nocy doprowadził do połączenia. W przeciwnym razie Malachai będzie na wolności. Sam zawiera pakt z bliźniakiem Jo i przyprowadza go do szpitala, by wyssał magię z szeryf Forbes. Damon wyjaśnia Josette, iż zapłatą za to ma być wykonanie połączenia z nią jeszcze tej samej nocy. Liz zostaje wyzuta z magii, ale dostaje zawału serca. Jo zgadza się na odbycie rytuału z bratem. Joshua siłą zmusza Liv i Luke'a do połączenia, jednak Tyler przerywa to. Lucas postanawia wziąć sprawy we własne ręce - idzie na rynek i nie dopuszcza do dokończenia ceremonii starszego rodzeństwa. Zajmuje miejsce Jo, ponieważ jest w tym samym wieku, co Kai, który nie starzał się, będąc w więziennym wymiarze. Elena próbuje uratować Liz, ale nie idzie jej to dobrze. Połączenie dokonuje się na oczach przerażonej Josette. Obaj mężczyźni upadają na ziemię, a walka między nimi jest kontynuowana. Lekarz bezskutecznie stara się obudzić szeryf Forbes. Dopiero przybycie Caroline powoduje, że kobieta otwiera oczy. Damon i Elena całują się, myśląc o tym, jak krótkie jest życie. Caroline rozmawia z matką, która obiecuje jej pożyć jeszcze chwilę. Pod nieobecność dziewczyny prosi Stefana, by obiecał jej opiekę nad nią. Panna Forbes słyszy to. Jo czuwa nad nieprzytomnymi braćmi. Wypomina Damonowi, że wszystko, co się stało, jest jego winą. Joshua mówi Liv oraz Tylerowi o śmierci Lucasa. Kai budzi się - jest zwycięzcą połączenia. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert © *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman © *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo © Postacie cykliczne *Chris Brochu jako Lucas Parker *Penelope Mitchell jako Olivia Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe jako Josette Laughlin *Chris Wood jako Malachai Parker *Christopher Cousins jako Joshua Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes Soundtrack *TV On The Radio - Happy Idiot *Moon Taxi - Running Wild *Matt White - Out Of Site Out Of Mind *Night Terrors Of 1927 - Always Take You Back *Birdy - I'll Never Forget You Cytaty Elena: Alaric wyjechał z miasta, by stworzyć kilka mistycznych bomb, aby dać Jo przewagę, więc twoim zdaniem jest niańczenie Kaia, a nie duszenie go poduszką. ---- Colin: Caroline Forbes. Co ty mi zrobiłaś. ---- Liv: Tato, cześć! Myślałam, że spotkamy się później. Joshua: Tak było, ale chciałem zdobyć kilka ekstra minut z moją córką. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Liv:'''Dzięki. ---- '''Colin: Nie mogę umrzeć. Dlaczego nie mogę umrzeć? Stefan: Hej, hej. Uspokój się. Będzie dobrze. Colin: Nie będzie dobrze! Jestem w agonii! Czuję jak moje guzy rosną. Caroline: Postaramy ci się pomóc, ale tylko przestań ranić samego siebie. Colin: Chcesz mi pomóc? Pomóż mi umrzeć. ---- Elena: Hej. Damon: "Hej, transfuzja krwi powstrzymuje raka od zjedzenia jej żywcem" czy "Hej, czy jest jeszcze dostępne miejsce dla szeryf w rodzinnej krypcie"? ---- Joshua: Jeśli bliźniaki z Sabatu Bliźniąt nie połączą się, wtedy nasz ród przestanie istnieć wraz z moją śmiercią. Co oznacza, że cały sabat umrze. Tego właśnie pragniesz? Luke: Nie,oczywiście, że nie, ale ty cieszysz się dobrym zdrowiem. Kai został na lodzie. To oznacza, że mamy czas, aby coś wymyślić. Joshua: Nie ma czego wymyślać. Po to się urodziliście ---- Damon: Złe wyczucie czasu, Lockwood. Mam kiepski nastrój. Co do diabła wyprawiasz? Ułatwię ci to. Dam ci różnorodność wyborów. A: jestem idiotą, B: Mam problemy z gniewem i jestem małostkowym człowiekiem i muszę się skradać do ludzi, kiedy śpią." C: A i B są poprawne. Tyler:' Tata Liv jest w mieście. Próbuje przekonać go, aby pozwolił Jo i Kaiowi się połączyć. Damon: O, więc pomyślałeś, aby zabrać Kaia na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby tata Parker powiedział "nie" Lukowi i Liv, po prostu go uwolnisz, a on i tak połączy się z Jo?Podczas gdy doceniam twoje wysiłki, on jest magicznym psychopatą. Nie pozwolę ci od tak z nim wyjść. (chwilę się zastanawia) Mógłbym cię teraz ucałować, ty piękny kretynie ---- Liv: Co tam robisz Joshua: Po prostu myślę, jak dumny jestem z ciebie i twojego brata. Zbudowaliście tutaj dla siebie dobre życie. Luke: Czy oznacza to, że przemyślisz to, o co cię poprosiliśmy? Joshua: Oczywiście. Dzielimy historię, więzy krwi. Jesteśmy w tym razem. Jesteśmy rodziną. Ciekawostki *Lucas i Kai łączą się. *Lucas przegrywa walkę z Kaiem, tym samym umierając. Widea promocyjne The Vampire Diaries - Prayer for the Dying Trailer Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 6